The Game Played Right
by Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan
Summary: Sesshomaru: Killing Perfection, impaitent, solemn. What happens when Sesshomaru, living in the modern world for a while, meets an interesting young, human girl at a bar one night. He begins a clandestine affair with her. RATED M, language, dialogue, and smut/lemons in the future. Please read and give me your opinions if I should continue or not. AU. Sesshomaru/OC, Sesshy/OC


**A/N: I always wanted to do a Sesshomaru/OC fanfic. There needs to be more of them on this site! I love Sesshomaru. Who doesn't?**

**Anyways, I wanted to do an attempt at an InuYasha fic, because I love reading them, and I love watching the anime and reading the manga.**

**I don't know what else to say... so... if I continue this, then everything else would be explained in the next chappie!**

**Please read, give me your honest opinions and whether or not I should continue this.**

**This story takes place in modern day, for anyone who was wondering! **

**This is rated M for language, suggested dialouge and smut/lemons.**

**WARNING: short M Rated ****content coming up!**

**NOTE: Some of the italics is Sesshomaru's thoughts.**

**AU- Alternate Universe.**

_Disclaimers: I do_ **NOT**_ own InuYasha, characters, or any good jive like that. I wish I did though._

_Things I own: The plot, OC, text, everything else._

* * *

Written By: Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan

The Game Played Right

* * *

Chapter 1: The Record Is Broken

His golden, mesmerizing eyes gawked at her from the corner of his clear, martini glass. He stirred the drink with the olive stuck on the tooth-pick as he continued to watch the young girl. She didn't look like she ever was the type to hang out at bars.

Her eyes was as red as an extravagant ruby. Her skin was well toned and as pale as porcelain. The curves on her body made his heart beats accelerate; he even wondered how she looked with that scanty but elegant looking dress off. She sat at the bar.

Alone.

Waiting.

Sesshomaru roamed his slender fingers through his shoulder-length, thick white hair. He rose up from his seat at the booth, making his way over to her. As he slowly approached her, she took slow sips from her drink, staring aloofly into space.

"Honor this Sesshomaru with your body, girl." He spoke in a low, husky and raspy voice.

Startled, the girl turned around, spilling her drink over his cashmere, black suit. He glanced down at the apparent wet spot near his torso area.

Her expression drastically changed from aloof to concerned and apologetic. "Excuse me, sir! I am very sorry!" She panicked, pinching the bridge of her nose and letting out a sigh filled with stress.

Sesshomaru did nothing but rolled his eyes. "Yes. Of course you are sorry."

"Please, allow me to repay you... Or-Or pay for your dry-cleanings." - "Anything that floats your boat... Uh?" She pauses, waving her hand on, expecting him to say his name.

"Sesshomaru." - "And what is your name, girl?"

"... Akira."

_The Record Is Broken_

"To pay this Sesshomaru back..." He pointed to himself. "Come back to my room."

_And these cheap words you're hearing... (We all know you hear it all before)_

There was an awkward silence and Akira's mouth popped open in awe. She looked back and then to her left and right.

"... Are you... talking to me?" Akira questioned, furrowing her eyebrows, and pointing to herself.

Sesshomaru, obviously annoyed, let out a quick sigh and buried his face in the palm of his hand. "Who else might this I be talking to?" He snapped, looking at her from the head to the toe.

"... W-What would we do in your room...?" She nervously asked, licking her slightly chapped lips.

The expectant man held out his hand.

Akira hesitantly grasped his hand, letting herself be yanked from her stood and across the bar, towards the elevator.

.

. .

. . .

. .

.

"Do I make you nervous?" Asked Sesshomaru as the girl sat in front of him on the king-sized bed. Her red eyes did not meet his curious gaze; but she could feel his golden orbs staring her down like a piece of meat in a market. Her fingers stroked the soft anf thin, silk sheets spread out across the bed. He tilted her head up to meet his gaze.

"Answer Sesshomaru."

Akira was silent before nodding her head once.

He forcefully pushed her down on the bed. With a soft 'plop!' she was staring at the ceiling. With one swift movement, his hands grasped the hem of her dress, pulling it up to her stomach. He stared at the satin, silk, black boyshorts with lustful and hungry looking eyes.

Akira's breathing started to hitch as she felt his breaths on her womanhood. However, it proved to be quite a turn-on. She could feel her self getting damp... Possiblu soaked.

Sesshomaru pulled down her boy-shorts, revealing her wet, hairless womanhood. He automatically buried his face, exploring her insides.

_That keeps our souls alive... I wonder... How she tastes... It tastes..._

His sleek and warm tongue dug into her folds, licking her squirming clit. A soft moan automatically surpressed from the back of her throat as he continued to lick her soft flesh. He planted a soft kiss on her vaginal lips. His tongue slowly roamed over her folds and then explored deep in between, finding the little nub. His lips surrounded her sensitive piece of skin. He slowly started sucking on her clit, causing a symphony of moans to erupt from Akira.

The only noises heard in the silent room was the sounds of Akira's loud moans and groans, including the soft sucking noises coming from Sesshomaru. He spread her legs wider, gaining more access to her moist area. A soft sigh escaped her lips and she grasped a clump of his silky but think, white hair. Sesshomaru's closed eyes snapped open and he rose his from head from inbetween her legs.

Akira's eyes opened as well and she let go of his hair, arching her back up to look at him.

"Seems like you enjoyed yourself, girl."

Akira sat up straight, gazing up at the lean and tall figure standing before her.

"My name is Akira... for the second time." She sighed, rolling her eyes a bit.

Instead of paying attention, Sesshomaru unbuttoned the cashmere blazer to his suit, followed by untying his neck-tie. Akira started to unzip the zipper to her dress but was stopped by his hand.

"Wait for this Sesshomaru to undress you, _Akira_."

After sliding off his white button down shirt, he smirked, noticing her lustful stares at his chiselled chest.

He reached for her hand, placing it on top of a growing buldge near his left leg. The heat from her hand was enough to harden his member. Akira smugly grinned at the sound of Sesshomaru's low groan, as she slowly roamed her dainty hand over his hardened member. About to stumble back, Sesshomaru steadies himself by holding one hand on her shoulder.

_My ego never felt so good..._

Akira slowly and slightly roamed her finger tips over the buldge, cautiously watching his expression. A sigh escaped his lips at the tingling feeling she gave him. Akira pulled down the zipper, followed by his pants. The only obstacle left in her way was his boxers.

"Hurry up. I have little to no paitence." He spoke in a harsh tone. Rolling her red eyes, Akira reached inside his boxers, grasping his hardened manhood. She started to softly stroke his cock, ending her exploration when her finger tips touched the tip of his manhood. Using her thumb, Akira rubbed his head, slowly but roughly. Sesshomaru cleared his throat, causing Akira to glance up at him as she continued her work.

His eyes were closed and his grip on her shoulder tightened as she quickened the speed of her stroking.

Akira cocked her head to the side in wonder and fascination.

Sesshomaru was one of the most good looking guys that she had ever seen. His facial features was complete flawless. The semi-tan skin tone... and even his hair. There was not a strand out of place... even after their activities. His golden eyes made Akira want to stare all day; to get lost in his gaze and it's glare.

Akira got so caught up in her observations, that she didn't seem to notice the annoyed pair of golden colored eyes staring at her.

"What are you looking at?"

She was silent. Her movements stopped and her heart-beats quickened.

"Well?!" Sesshomaru snapped, expecting an answer. Akira's hands slowly exited his boxers and dropped at her side.

"... I-I was just looking at you..." She whispered, blushing a bit. "You're... very handsome..." She adds, looking down at the carpeted floor. Sesshomaru's eyebrow raised up in curiosity. His hand that gripped her shoulder loosened, and slowly trailed down her back. Akira received chills from his touch. He slowly traced circles delicately with his fingers, treating her ivory colored skin as if it was silk. Hell, her skin _felt_ like silk. Akira's pink cheeks changed to deep scarlet red.

Slowly, his hand that roved over her bare back trailed down to the little zipper of her dress. In one swift movement, the zipper was pulled down and the strapless dress was being lifted over her head and it hit the floor. All that was left to cover her body was the black, lacy and intimate strapless bra.

_Her dress fell faster... And we already know... w_hat comes after_._

Sesshomaru's eyes explored over her entire body. His eyes started from her red polished toes, to her well-toned legs, up to her curvy waist, slender stomach, and stopped at her plump and round breasts.

Sesshomaru grabbed Akira, yanking her off the bed and into a warm embrace. As he held her closely to his body, his lips met hers for a brief second. After that short peck, Sesshomaru smashed his lips onto hers, forcefully but passionately kissing Akira. Her eyes started to flutter until they shut, causing her long and thick eyelashes to brush up against his cheek.

About five seconds later, their kiss became more wild and lucid. Sesshomaru's tongue went right into her mouth, colliding with her warm, spongy tongue. Akira moaned lowly, getting caught up in their kiss.

Soon enough, Sesshomaru put all of his weigh down on her. Thus, they fell upon the bed... their bodies becoming in sync, tangled in passion and bliss.

.

. . .

. . . .

. . .

.

The sun's scorching lights shimmered through the curtains made of sheer and thin materials. Akira slowly moaned, tossing and turning into a sea of silk, thin blankets.

Slowly, her eyes fluttered open, as she gained consciousness. Akira rose her head up, blinking her foggy eyes and yawning a bit. Her head drops down on the pillow, letting out an exhausted sigh.

Her mind flickers back to last night

Her cheeks, whole face... and even neck for that matter, turned suddenly hot and different shades of red.

Akira sat up in the king sized bed; her eyes started to scan the large room. Not a person in sight.

About to get up, her hand encounters something under one of the many silk sheets; flat, stiff and smoothe.

It's a note, folded in half.

_A note?_ Akira thought, skepticism written all over her face.

Unfolding the note, it was addressed to Akira. Written in diligent and beautiful, neat calligraphy, it read:

* * *

_Akira:_

_**The Game Played Right**_

* * *

Raising an eyebrow, she stood out of bed, letting out a heavy sigh and stretching a bit.

"What does that mean, anyway?" She said outloud, still stretching. Looking around the room, she caught notice of her dress and shoes. Her dress being laid out on a futon couch, her shoes being on the floor, by the foot of the couch.

"Hello?" Akira calls out, waiting for a response.

No one answers back.

Slowly, she walks to the nearest door, which leads to a rather large bathroom. Peeking inside, the red-eyed girl expects to see a tall, lean, handsome, white-haired man with golden eyes... but... Akira finds no one.

_Where could he be...?_ She thinks, furrowing her eyebrows.

Akira slowly roams her fingers through her auburn colored hair, that's tangled in a mess.

_Oh, no... Don't tell me... he... left me here? No..._

She walks over to the sliding glass door, sliding it open, just to reveal a small boucany. No white haired man with golden eyes.

She was left in this room alone.

_The Game Played Right_... She thought. _What does that mean..?_

The questions blows over in her head, as she's rushing into her clothes.

_What was his name... Sesshomaru!_

So, this "Sesshomaru" guy, had lured her into an expensive hotel room, having a very passionate one night stand with her, and by the morning time... Banished! Like Houdini, himself. Grabbing her coat, and slipping into it, Akira races out the door without a second glance back, note in her hand, and down the two flights of stairs.

By the time she makes it to the bar, of the hotel where she got _seduced_, if that was the proper word to use, the bartender and other staff members are cleaning up fron last night's fiasco.

She walks up to the bar, sitting on the exact stool, which was where she accidentally spilled her drink.

"What can I do for..." The female bartender scowls. Her lips twitch as if she's trying her best to keep from saying something. "What can I do for you...?" She asks, hesistation in the depth of her voice.

"Um..." Akira begins, smoothing over her hair. "Do... you... perhaps know, where I could find a young gentlemen by the name of... Sesshomaru...?"

Akira bit her tongue. She hated the way she received chills... Just by saying his name.

The bartender pauses for a moment. "Describe him."

"Very... handsome. Exotic in features..." Akira could go on for hours about Sesshomaru. She had only known him for such a short period of time.

.

. .

. . .

. .

.

_Meanwhile_

*Sesshomaru's POV*

_I watched her sleep for a while. Never had I encountered a human female that enticed me and rose my curiosity at it's peak. _

_Little Brother InuYasha told me that humans in the world were quite normal. Every human girl seemed the same... black hair, brown hair, brown eyes... except her. _

_Eyes the color of human blood? Hair that is such an abnormal color?... Aqua...?_

_Could she be a demon in disguise... Harboring herself in this world? Or could she have traveled through Bone Eater's Well just as I have?..._

_I glance down at the sleeping girl. Her breathing is hollow, calm and quiscent; she's sound asleep. I can feel her heart beats... Even and slow. _

_She's no demon. A regular human girl. _

_I unwrap her arms from my neck and place from off of me, on the bed. _

_Quickly, I get dressed and pull out a piece of paper. _

_She makes me think too much..._

_I place the note on the bed next to her... before walking out that door, never to see her again. I take one last look. _

_Tell me how I still feel... How I still feel... so... far gone._

* * *

**Well? What did you think? Should I continue this?**

**Honest opinions and criticism are needed and wanted!**

**Comment/Review, favorite, alert!**

**Thanks For Reading!**

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

**P.S: If you're wondering, Sesshomaru traveled through Bone Eaters Well, cut his hair to fit in as a human, but when he returns, it grows back to his regular hair length.**


End file.
